


I'm a Girl!?

by BaltaineShadow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Time Travel, gender-bender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaltaineShadow/pseuds/BaltaineShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mirai Trunks sets out to change the future, he changes more than he ever set out to: More than weird Androids, more than the heart virus starting late - what if he changed something very vital about ... himself?</p>
<p>First published on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The city wasn't completely gone. Where Trunks had come from, the entire city in which the Androids had first appeared at had been completely destroyed. It had been where most of the Z Tenshi had died as well, so just flying over the city where the end of his future had begun, gave Trunks a queasy feeling in his gut.  
This time over half of the city seemed untouched. Some buildings on the far left side had been badly damaged, the death toll in that district of the city still was enormous. But most inhabitants were alive and currently trying to put out the fires.  
The official version the people had come up with was a broken gas line and an accident at a gas station. Tragic, but a perfectly normal possible disaster – no flying people, no news about twin-robots – a boy and a girl – laying destruction to a city.  
I'm sure I didn't change too much... Trunks thought while flying to where he felt the Z Tenshi fighting at the moment. It had been three years since most of them had seen the lavender haired boy, but for Trunks a mere five minutes had passed. Now his Time Machine had just enough juice left to take him back home to his mother. She was probably already worried out of her mind, even though he would only be gone for a minute at most.  
Suddenly he saw a craters on the ground, the ones only a ki-blast would leave behind. They must have really started the fighting around here, probably after luring the Androids away from the city – and now they had wandered even further north. He landed after he saw something metallic glint in the hole in the ground. Had Goku already defeated one of his nightmares? Was it Juuhachigou? Or Juunanagou? He silently prayed for the later...  
What Trunks saw when he glimpsed into the crater that had drawn his attention left him speechless: This is not one of the Androids I know! Who are they fighting?  
With worry churning in his belly Trunks sped toward the still ongoing fight. He could feel his father's power, it was like a bright bacon of light. Like Goku's had been when he had talked to him three years in this world's past – Vegeta had ascended to Super Saiyan. Something had already changed. From what his mother had told him, he knew Vegeta had been training to catch up and then overtake Goku power-wise, but when Goku had died, he had taken Vegeta's drive with him. There was no real reason anymore to train, no eternal rival to match up against. He had not gotten to Super Saiyan level in Trunks' original timeline.  
Feeling the terrible worry gnawing on him, the fear that the real Androids were about to be woken or were about to attack another part of the world and kill thousands of people while the only help the people of earth had were hundreds of miles away playing cat and mouse with some substitutes, Trunks sped up.  
Trunks arrived at the place of the fight just in time to see some weird old guy with a see-through skull blast his mother's hovercar out of the sky.  
As fast as lightning he was at the car, he pulled Bulma and little him out of the open door and raised his ki to protect them from the heat of the explosion.   
The old creepy guy yelled something, then vanished into the smoke. Trunks could honestly say that he had never, in his whole life, seen this weirdo.  
“What is going on here? Who are you guys fighting?” he asked as soon as things quieted down a little. “And where is Goku?” he looked around, half expecting the guy to pop up from behind a rock. This time travelling business was more confusing than Trunks had anticipated. Somehow he had thought that things would hardly change, that he'd find the Z Tenshi fighting bravely in that city, that he would swoop down and help them out in the last stages of battle – not that the battle had travelled over a hundred miles north-east of where it had originally been. Or that his mother would be there. And that Goku would still be absent. Or that the Androids would change appearance and become two weird guys in puffy clothing.  
“What are you talking about? We are fighting the Androids you told us about!” Piccolo yelled at him. Trunks very nearly sweat-dropped.  
“No, no, those are not the Androids I know!” he told them all. His mother was trying to calm little Trunks down, patting the baby's back comfortingly while humming a jaunty little tune – not that it seemed to do any good. Little Trunks was wailing like there was no tomorrow and Big Trunks could see his father's face twist as in in pain. The wails were pretty shrill... “The Androids from my time are a boy with black hair and a red bandana around his neck and a pretty blonde girl, both wear hoop earrings and have cold stares. Those two were not the Androids I meant... and where is Goku?” the last part he had to ask again – so far no-one had answered him. His face scrunched up when the baby took a lung full of air and doubled the volume of his wailing.  
“Goku has the heart virus. It just started today...” Kuririn told him with a sigh. He glanced at the baby and twitched.  
“You know, guys... that old man.” Bulma started over the wailing of her baby. “I think that was Dr. Gero... I recently saw a picture of him in a magazine...”  
“What are you babbling about, onna?” Vegeta suddenly stood in front of Bulma, a furious look etched onto his face.  
The baby started to wail louder than ever before.  
“Well done, Vegeta! I just got her quieted down a little! Everytime you turn on that glare of yours in front of her, she screams her head off!”  
Trunks mind went a little blank when he heard his mother talk about her. What was that about? Surely not... he gulped.  
“Do you know where that bastard's lab is, onna?” Vegeta all but yelled at her. The baby matched Vegeta's volume to a tee.  
“Sure. Hold your daughter and I tell you.” she held the baby out to Vegeta with an expression on her face that promised long, lonely nights on the couch if he were not to comply. He actually looked a little stunned.  
“BULMA!” Kuririn screamed. “The world might be ending and you want blackmail Vegeta? Now?” everyone had blanched – no-one could imagine Vegeta to comply and take the kid.  
She blinked, looked at the baby in her arms, her daughter, at Vegeta, at Kuririn, then she nodded. “Yes.” she grinned. “Hold your daughter or you won't fight anything anytime soon.” Vegeta growled – but he took the baby. Let her snuggle up, even, without just holding her at arms length. The baby ceased to wail instantly. Trunks could feel his jaw hitting the floor – and if the startled gasps behind him were any indication, the others had the very same expression on his face that he was just sporting.  
“Talk. Now.” Vegeta commanded while actively comforting his infant daughter. The world surely had changed a lot.  
“The magazine said Dr. Gero had his lab in some cave near North City.” she smiled sweetly. Vegeta nearly thrust the little baby back into Bulma's arms, then he took off at top speed. The baby started up her wailing again as soon as she was forced to leave her father's arms.  
“Things... changed.” Trunks murmured with wide eyes.  
“What do you mean, Trunks?” Piccolo ground out, eyes narrowing.  
“The heart virus started late. The Androids were different models – in my time Dr. Gero started with the real deal right away...” he gulped and glanced at Bulma and her baby. Only now did he notice the little monkey tail the child was waving around. He gulped again. “And then... there's me.” He nearly choked on the word.  
“What's wrong with you?” Bulma asked. “Time travelling didn't make you sick somehow, right?” Just like his mother, always worrying about her friends... or complete strangers – she had let Vegeta into her house, knowing him to be a mass-murderer.   
“No. But... myself in your timeline changed. Big time.” he felt faint. He shook his head to clear it but somehow made the dizziness even worse. Everyone was staring at him.  
“How?” asked Kuririn. His eyes were wide. “Did you go and check yourself out?” he sounded confused.  
“He's a girl this time around.” Trunks could hear Piccolo grin. He felt like punching the Namekian.  
“How do you know?” Bulma asked, mouth slightly open. “Did you go and check on the boy?” she looked at Piccolo as if he was a paedophile after all and had just now admitted the fact.  
Trunks gulped again. This was not going to go over well...  
“You said 'Hold your daughter' to Vegeta, my dad.” the boy nearly whispered.  
Bulma's mouth formed an 'o'. She looked at her wailing daughter and then looked at her pale, swaying son. “I need to sit down.” she said and unceremoniously let herself collapse on the floor. “Wow.” she breathed.  
“Wow alright...My name is Trunks, by the way.” the boy said with wide eyes. Why keep secrets anymore – it wasn't as if he could undo the gender change anymore.  
“Trunks... I picked that as a boy name before I knew I was having a daughter.”  
“Bra, right?” Trunks sat down, too. Vegeta and his solo take-off momentarily forgotten. “You told me you picked that for a girl-name.” he grinned a little. No matter what, he was still named, according to Briefs family tradition, after underwear.  
“Actually... no.” Bulma sniffed. “Daddy-Dearest was faster than me. He told the nurse to write down Plum.”   
Everyone was gaping at her now.  
“Vegeta named her?” Tien ground out.  
“Yes. After he was done he told me he refused to let me abuse his child by naming her after underwear when she already had to live with the family name 'Briefs'.” she sniffed again, apparently totally offended that anyone would dare and not agree with her family's tradition. Vegeta apparently did not agree. Plum...   
“So much changed... I didn't plan on changing this much.” Trunks whispered and glanced at girl-him. Plum... He had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Vegeta had named the girl.  
Bulma laughed a little and patted little Plum's back reassuringly.  
“Let's hope for the better, right?” she grinned at him and Plum, black-haired, blue-eyed daughter of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, looked at the pale lavender haired boy for the first time. She was still sniffling and blinking away tears, her tail was waving around wildly, showing the world how agitated she was.   
And suddenly, Trunks' mind caught up with the past few events of the day.  
The most important one stuck with him, nearly blinding in its intensity:  
“Oh my God.” Trunks said and dropped his head in his hands. “I'm a girl!” then he and Plum started wailing together.


	2. After Cell

"Vegeta!" Bulma hollered through Capsule Corp. - she knew that he could hear her just fine, no matter where she was at the time. His hearing was fine enough to pick up her voice whenever she called for him. She also knew that he would not be coming. He had not left their room for anything but food and using the bathroom since Trunks had left them a day after the Cell Games. He had said good-bye in his own way - being there but as far from everyone else as he could without not being there at all. Afterwards he had gone straight to the house, even with all their guests still there, and had basically just crashed on their bed. As said before, he had barely moved ever since. She knew he was depressed, even if he'd forever refuse to see it that way. He was now really the very last full-blooded Saiyan in the universe, even with Gohan and Plum around. "VEGETA!" she all but screamed while she stomped up the stairs toward their bedroom. Today he _would_ get up, he would _have_ to get up.

Chichi had just called her and told her the best knews since... almost ever. And they would meet. Today.

And Vegeta would babysit Plum. End of story.

Bulma stormed into their bedroom and opened the curtains without preamble. She saw the lump under the bedcovers twitch and heard Vegeta groan.

"Get up." she snarled and started to tug at the covers. Vegeta curled up tightly and held unto them. "GET UP!" she screamed at him. "You do nothing at all, all day long. You just lay here in bed, you don't talk with me or anything! Today you will get your lazy bum out of our bed and watch our daughter!"

"Go 'way..." he murmured and rolled over with the covers faster than she could blink. Suddenly he was wrapped into a cocoon made of bedcovers. Only the tip of his hair was visible.

"No!" she screamed at him. "No! I won't leave you alone!" she crawled over the bed and after him. There was only so much space the cocooned prince could roll to and she would not leave him be. "You need to get up!" he grumbled and kept rolling closer to the edge. At least he was moving. "I want to go shopping with Chichi - Plum is growing, you know? Come on, please get up!"

"No..."

"Great! I knew you'd agree! My parents are travelling the world again, so it will just be you and Plummy! The babyphone is charged and sitting on my nightstand, have fun!" she jumped off the bed and bolted for the door. She made it out of the house, to the car... and out of the driveway. No Vegeta to stop her. She really, really hoped he'd get up once Plum started screaming...

 

* * *

 

 

He had barely listened to her prattling. What he did notice was her absence and the opened curtains. He could not go back to his half-sleep like this. But he would have to actually leave the bed to close them...

Vegeta knew he had lost all drive since Karkarott had ... died. And since Karkarott's brat had managed to break through a limit he had not managed to break through he had even less interest in anything at all. He could not remember the last time he had trained. Maybe he could consider walking downstairs to eat 'training'...?

He sighed but otherwise did not move.

Suddenly he heard a noise. The baby was wailing... and the stupid instrument on the woman's nightstand was ensuring that he could not easily ignore his daughter. Why was she so noisy? Could she not let him wallow in misery?

He let the wailing continue for quite a while - until his ears where just short of starting to bleed.

Vegeta slowly, achingly, rolled over until the cover fell away from his form. Then he just lay there, resemling an unkempt starfish. He listened to the baby's wails for another minute before he slowly made his way to the next room.

In the nursery he saw his daughter standing in her tiny bed, rattling on the titanium bars of her titanium bed. Her little face was bright red, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her mouth seemed to make up half her face.

"Would you be quiet?" he asked her tiredly. She did not comply but instead wailed twice as loud.

Vegeta walked to the bed - her third so far... she had destroyed her last two unti Bulma had deviced a bed made in one piece out of titanium - and just looked at her. He knew why she was wailing the minute he walked into her room. She needed a new diaper, badly.

"You stink." he told her and finally picked her up. She stopped screaming the second he picked her up, just like she always did. "You  _really_ stink, Plummy." he sighed. He absolutely hated that she could not really do anything at all. Besides eating, pooping and screaming her head off. Then again... she was his, a heritage of the proud Saiyan race. And no matter how terrible he could be to just about anyone, and no matter how aggressive he was, she could not do anything wrong in his eyes. He wasn't very patient, but for him she rarely ever cried, so it didn't really matter anyway. 

He hated changing her with a vengance. Then again... he could use a bath and she smelled terrible anyway. He liked spending time with Plum. Not that he'd ever tell Bulma, but he did like looking at her. Before the Androids came he usually would spend some time after his training in her room just staring at her. She had not been planed at all, but here she was.

Well... he was out of the bed, she was awake and smelly - and they could bath together. He made his way to the bathroom and pressed a few buttons to draw them a bath. Then he first stripped himself and then his daughter of all clothing and disposed of he soiled diaper by using a well placed ki-blast - that never failed to make Plum laugh. It felt oddly good to hear her laugh, like getting something back he'd been sorely missing without knowing it.

"No one can ever know, Plummy. But we're having fun, right." she was the only one he'd never intentionally yelled at. Or glared at. He glared at her mother and faught with the woman - most of the time they were hollering at each other while doing that - and sometimes the baby got right in between them. But otherwise he'd never yelled at her. Or in her direction.

He had bathed both of them more than once, not that Bulma knew. This was the first time ever that she had actually left him to babysit. He had never been alone with Plum before, someone had always been in the house beside himself.

"Your mother is a devious woman. She knew you'd get me out of the bed. For a while." he yawned as he dried them off using his ki.

After dressing both of them again Plum kept staring at him wih her pretty blue eyes and smacked her lips. "Hungry? Yeah... me, too." he marched them down the stairs with terribly exaggeated steps, making Plum laugh some more. When they were downstairs, she patted his face and gave him a happy, toothless smile. "Let's raid the fridge, Plummy!"  She squaled.

 

* * *

 

 

"You just left him? Alone with her?" Chichi stared at Bulma with wide eyes.

"Yes. He's her dad, he will get out of the bed for Plum."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! He's great with her, even though he thinks that I don't know. He used to go to her room all the time to stare at her while she sleeps. She just stops screaming whenever he picks her up. I know that he can change her diaper and I also know that he likes to bathe with her. He also gets up at night when he wakes up. I don't know why, but he's really invested in her life. Or he used to be, before the Cell Games. Now he's just camping out in bed. He barely moves..."

Chichi stared at her. "For real?"

"Yes. And he thinks that I don't know!" she started laughing loudly. "Wanna take a look? She's probably awake now and keeping her Daddy on his toes." she grinned at Chichi, who just kept on staring.

Bulma took out her tablet and switched it on, turned on one of her APPs and suddenly had a view of every room except the bathrooms. "See, he's feeding her Spaghetti. And she's wearing a different outfit."

"Does he know... about the cameras?" Chichi smiled when she saw the great and terrible Prince of All Saiyans feed his tiny daughter while playfully swatting her tail. He even smiled at the baby.

"If I were not seeing this I would not believe it." Chichi grinned.

"And if I had not seen that ultrasound I would not have believed that Goku left you a ... _present._ I mean... seriously!" Bulma closed the APP and and drew the ultrasound picture closer. "A baby... Gohan's going to be a big brother!" Bulma grinned at Chichi, who grinned back.

"Yes. A big brother. He's really excited, he knew before I did and just told me my ki had changed." she smiled. "I'm glad for you, too. It's good to know that that barbarian of yours is actually trying to be a good father."

"He's doing fine, as long as he thinks no one is looking. You know, his overwhelming pride and all."

"Well... he thinks no one is looking right now." Chichi grinned some more.

"Yes. He's having some fun now. And I was right. She did manage to get her father out of the bed."

"Do you think he was grieving or something?" Chichi asked with a sad frown. "He is the last of his kind now, isn't he?"

"Yes, I think so. And he saw Trunks die. I don't want to imagine either being the last human or seeing our baby die. I did not imagine he'd react the way he did. He holed himself up in our bed for almost a whole month now. It doesn't matter what it is our baby does to him, as long as he is up and moving - and actually smiling."

"I know what you mean. Gohan is the same. He just sits at the window. He does not go outside for anything, only leaves his room to eat and use the bathroom. But when I told him he had been right about my ki, and that there was a baby growing inside me, then he smiled. And went outside to go and catch us a nice fish."

The two shared a smile.

 

* * *

 

After the meal Vegeta and Plum curled up on the couch and watched TV. Well. Vegeta watched and Plum played with his hand. "You got a nice, strong grip, missy." he commented after a while. "You know... in another timeline, you would have been a boy with lavender hair. And no tail. He's headstrong, just like you and me, and really strong. A good fighter." she smiled at him again. He smiled back, just as he always did.

"You'll be better, of course. Because you'll have me around. And you are better looking, too." he tugged softly at her black hair before carefully petting the baby's tail. He sighed. "And you'll be better than Karkarott's brat. And he's stronger than me, he's surpassed me, can you imagine that? That runt!" she giggled when he growled out 'runt' and started tugging on his fingers again. She tried chewing on them, too. "You'll be better than him, Plummy. And when your mom is annoying us again, we'll be able to speak in Saiyan, because, you know... we're the last ones. _I'm_ the last one..."

He took a few breaths, just watching Plum slobber all over his hand. "And we will never tell your mom that I told you all of this. Understood?" he gave the baby a hard stare. She grinned at him over his wet hand. "Good."

The next day Vegeta got up bright and early and went back to the Gravity Room for the first time since he left to battle the Androids. Plum would need him to stay in form, to improve. HIs father had taught him that he could not ask something of another he was not willing to do himself. If he wanted his daughter to train, to spend hours each day trying to improve, then he would need to set the example.

He sighed one last time and banished all thoughts of being the last, of Karkarott dying, of Gohan being stronger than himself, from his mind.

Then he went back to his training.

Just as it had been before. He set the Gravity to the last recorded setting and went to work.

When he was done, he first showered, then went to Plums room, just to watch her sleep.

'Nappa would laugh himself silly over me, behaving like a soft loon, watching a baby sleep...' He stroked Plum's cheek and just kept on looking at her for a while. As he always did. To remind himself what he was actually training for, why he kept himself ready for a fight.

"We'll never tell your mother, Plummy." he whispered to her before he left for his and Bulma's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is quite out of character - then again... this is fanfiction, right? And I always thought he'd be different with a baby girl then he was with Trunks. And Bra proved that, didn't she?  
> Also, I'm not sure how terrible I would feel if I was the last of my kind. Do you guys remember how down Vegeta looked after the fight with Cell was over? Like all his dreams and hopes had been violently shattered, like he had nothing left to fight for. And when Trunks left he was wearing totally everyday clothes, not his training attire, so I figured he'd be grieving in is own unique way, that he might have lost his drive for a while. In my story, it is Plum, my OC from "I'm a Girl!?", who somehow managed to get him moving again. And then there is Goten :) I thought he might have really, really helped both Chichi and Gohan to overcome their grief.
> 
> As a side-note: I do not have a beta. And I literally just wrote this ficlet at 3 a.m. because the evil plot bunny refused to let me go to sleep overwise. So: Please point out mistakes, be they in the form of spelling mistakes or somehow messing up the facts. I'd like to get better and to get rid of grave mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Baltaine

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this story on fanfiction.net after the plot bunny literally ran through my head. I just thought it would be too funny if his chance meeting with not just Goku but all of the Z Tenshi had changed Trunks' gender - and that maybe, just maybe Vegeta would be more inclined to interact with a daughter than a son.   
> I remember being unable to laugh while imagining Trunks's face upon realising that the 'him' in the new timeline is a 'her'!  
> I still love the idea of this to this very day :)


End file.
